


Sorry buddy, ya gotta go

by shadowcat500



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna finds someone in Link's shadow.</p><p>I just liked the idea of Midna kicking Dark Link out of Link's shadow XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry buddy, ya gotta go

"Who are you?" The imp's voice was tinged with distaste.  
"Who do you think? I'm his shadow, duh!" The ruby-eyed man replied with a similar tone.  
"Sorry buddy, but ya gotta go, Wolf-Boy over there needs me more than you." A smirk came over the imp's face.  
"What?!" An expression of immense confusion appeared on the dark one's (that sounded more poetic than intended XD) face.  
Midna pushed the man out of the Hero of Twilight's shadow, into the shade of a tree as the Hero passed by.


End file.
